The present invention relates to the pharmaceutical field, and more particularly to novel 1-aryl-3 -(2-hydroxyethyl)thioureas (for convenience, hereinafter referred to as "thioureas") which are useful as antidepressants.
Various 1-aryl-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)thioureas are described in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,816; =French Pat. No. 1,356,908 and Schroeder, Chem. Reviews 55, 181-189 (1955). None of these references disclose the compounds of the present invention or their activity as antidepressants.